


You Win Some, You Lose Some

by creates_god



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Facials, Gamer Boyfriends Lio & Galo, Hand Jobs, Lio is a little mean but Galo is into it, M/M, they're so in love though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creates_god/pseuds/creates_god
Summary: Galo fidgets under Lio. The man is sitting in his lap, playing shot-caller with Gueira and Meis through his headset, and Galo knows he needs to be quiet and still as to not distract his boyfriend from the victory he’s getting so close to. But it’s not that easy, and not just because Galo is terrible at sitting still on any normal day.As in, Lio sits on Galo while playing games sometimes, and Galo isn't any good at staying still like that.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	You Win Some, You Lose Some

**Author's Note:**

> For Ravi! Coming up with how to write this fic was fun, and it's about time I add some proper Lio/Galo to my ao3. Please enjoy!

  
  


Galo likes watching Lio play video games. 

It’s a luxury that was foreign to Lio at first. Something Galo showed Lio once they’d moved in together, and for a while it was Lio who just liked watching Galo play. “I don’t think I’d enjoy playing this sort of thing,” he’d say, but he was happy to curl up at Galo’s side and relax with him regardless. 

A little more time later, and Galo would learn that it was the  _ types _ of games he played that didn’t interest Lio, not video games themselves. Galo liked casual, single-player stuff—things he could relax with. Stuff he’d play on his less eventful shifts at the station, so he could get up at any time he was needed without issue, or something he could play to wind down before bed. 

Lio though? Lio is  _ competitive. _

Once he realized such games existed, there was no going back for him. He’d roped Gueira and Meis into teaming up for his pvp games, and sometimes Galo too, but this time it was Galo who prefered to just sit back and watch. Or have Lio sit on his lap to play while he watched, so he could wrap his arms around Lio and be close and connected to him while he was having his fun. 

Or, when the venn-diagram of Lio’s moods overlapped just right…

Galo fidgets under Lio. The man is sitting in his lap, playing shot-caller with Gueira and Meis through his headset, and Galo knows he needs to be quiet and still as to not distract his boyfriend from the victory he’s getting so close to. But it’s not that easy, and not just because Galo is terrible at sitting still on any normal day. 

Lio squeezes around him at every tense moment. Galo’s cock is so hard it’s bordering on painful, and he’s sweating with the effort it takes to not move with the way he’s completely sheathed inside his boyfriend. His hands grip tight to the arms of the rolling chair they’re seated on, and his one leg vibrates a little as he stops himself from outright bouncing it. 

This is too hard. How can Lio keep it together so well? Galo bites his lip to hold back a whine as he shifts in his seat, creating the tiniest bit of friction between their bodies, which only makes him desperate for more. It makes Lio tighten around him again, or maybe it’s because of what’s going on in his game, Galo can’t tell. He lost the ability to pay attention some minutes ago, too enraptured in his boyfriend’s perfect body seated on his dick. 

He gets lost in it when Lio tenses again, tight like a vice around him, and Galo loses his self control. He starts to rock his hips, and though he doesn’t go hard, it’s enough to make Lio bounce in his lap. He can’t help it when a moan wrenches itself from his throat, and he forgets where he is for a second, and what Lio’s doing, and all he can think about is how  _ perfect _ his boyfriend feels. 

...And it all ends in an instant. 

Galo’s eyes fly open when the warmth of Lio’s presence disappears completely, leaving him vulnerable to the sudden chill of the AC. His cock stands painfully at attention, clear precum beading at the tip as it twitches desperately. He lets out a whine when his big blue eyes look to where Lio stands, and he realizes immediately that he’s fucked up. 

Lio holds his headset in one hand, and the other is placed on his hip in a way that tells Galo that he isn’t at all pleased. Even while stark naked, Lio is imposing when he glares down at Galo, and Galo, out of shame, loses eye contact with him just briefly enough to see the message on the screen.

**ELIMINATED BY SwagMan_43**

**YOUR TEAM PLACED: #2**

“What was the point of our game, Galo Thymos?”

Galo winces. “That I stay perfectly still…”

“And…?”

“And silent…”

“And what did you fail to do?”

Galo frowns, and he goes for his signature move: puppy eyes. 

He looks up at Lio with a pout to his lip, trying to look more sorry than he really is (not that he isn’t sorry for breaking the rules of their game, but c’mon! It’s not like it’s easy!). He even goes as far as to try to bring a few tears to his eyes, though he doesn’t get very far with that when he realizes Lio  _ definitely _ isn’t having it. 

“Get on your knees. You’ve embarrassed me too much for that to work this time.”

“I’m sorry, Lio…” Galo really does sound apologetic when he gets off of the chair and kneels before his boyfriend. The carpet isn’t especially soft or kind to his knees, but this  _ is _ supposed to be punishment. Even if getting on his knees for Lio always gets him horny and excited. 

Clearly it has a similar effect on Lio. His dick visibly twitches when a hand grips Galo’s hair hard and tugs him forward to be level with it. 

“Show me how sorry you are.”

Galo eagerly accepts his punishment into his mouth. His hands rest on Lio’s thighs as he rolls his tongue along the underside of his half-hard dick, and he almost expects to be told not to touch when Lio’s hand grips harder in the moment. 

“Keep your hands there,” he commands instead. “Don’t move them. You’re going to get me off with your mouth alone.”

_ Not an easy task. _ But Galo hums in acceptance, looking up at Lio with determination in his blue eyes. Lio tries to hold a stern, aggressive expression, but Galo notices the little twitch to his lip—the telltale sign that he’s trying not to smile. He won’t point it out though. Why ruin the fun?

Galo takes all of Lio into his warm, welcoming mouth. It’s easy now when Lio isn’t completely hard, but he doesn’t expect or intend for it to stay that way. He drags his tongue over the head, paying special attention to the tip, doing his best to give attention where Lio likes it best. At one point he even presses his nose into Lio’s fair hair and pokes his tongue out to swipe over his balls, and that gets the muscles in Lio’s thighs tensing under his hands. 

“Why can’t you be a good boy like this all the time?” Lio watches Galo work with interest, keeping the hold on his hair loose to let him work him up to a full erection as he sees fit. At some point he finally places his headset aside so he can have both hands in Galo’s hair, and he loosens up those blue spikes as he runs his fingers through. He sighs pleasantly here and there, especially when Galo gives extra attention to the tip, but he doesn’t make much more noise than that. Galo has to earn it. 

_ Good boy. _ That’s what Galo wants to be, that’s what he wants to be called. Now that Lio is hard between his lips, he strives towards it. He bobs his head along the length of him, taking him deep as he can go, smothering him with his tongue. He can taste the slight salt of precum, and he strives to coax out yet more, giving a light bit of suction when he has almost all of his cock in his mouth. 

And god it makes him so hard. Galo’s own dick weighs heavy between his thighs, leaking onto the carpet as he pleases his boyfriend on his knees. He wants to touch himself so bad, but he has his orders, and he can’t break yet. He just shifts uncomfortably on the carpet, incapable of staying still, scooting closer to Lio until his dick brushes against Lio’s leg. He whimpers just from that. 

“Mm? Is that all it takes for you?” Lio’s got a devious little look on his face when he moves his leg to rub the side along Galo’s dick. Galo’s cute when he’s desperate like this, with the little crease between his brows as he shuts his eyes tight. Lio can feel him breathing hard through his nose, trying to keep himself under control. He distracts himself by bobbing his head along Lio’s dick faster, but his hips pop at the same pace, trying to achieve any amount of friction for his poor neglected dick. 

It does something for Lio too, seeing him so desperate—both desperate to behave and desperate to receive some proper attention and pleasure. He bites his lip to stop a moan from slipping out. 

“If you think you’re going to hump my leg like a dog, think again, Galo Thymos.”

And he lifts his leg to bring his foot down on that big, twitching cock. Not hard, but enough pressure to push it down to the floor, and the ball of his foot puts just enough weight to be slightly painful and plenty uncomfortable. 

Galo gasps around Lio’s cock, his eyes shooting open to look back up at him.  _ Now _ he looks properly apologetic, and the flush that rushes to his handsome face speaks to just how turned on he is, too. He whimpers, the sound muffled by the way he continues to work along Lio’s dick despite the fact that he’s stepping on his dick. There are tears forming in his eyes, from desperation and slight pain and how overwhelming this is all becoming. 

Only Lio can make him feel like this. Galo is thoroughly reminded just how Lio is the sexiest man alive. 

“That’s a good boy. You like this, hm?” Lio goads him while he continues to run his fingers through his hair. “My little puppy…”

Galo outright  _ moans. _ Lio says exactly what he wants to hear in that smooth, sexy voice of his, and if he wasn’t being stepped on he may have cum right then and there. His eyes close again, and his hands are gripping so hard to Lio’s thighs that he might just leave bruises, but neither of them care in that moment. Lio’s carding his fingers through his hair faster, a telltale sign that he’s getting close, and Galo almost chokes on his dick trying to get him to cum down his throat. 

Lio can’t help but start moving his hips. His control is wavering, his body giving in to its needs. He’s been horny since well before he decided to be a cockwarmer for Galo while he played his games, and it had been the plan for this to result in sex all along. All of that patience and anticipation gets to calm and collected Lio, too, and fucking Galo’s mouth is his solution. 

Galo’s so good and obedient, and he opens up for him instantly. His jaw relaxes and his tongue lays flat against the underside to make way for his thrusting. He lets Lio manipulate his head, tugging on his hair to draw him up and down the length of him as he sees fit. Good and pliant and desperate for the taste of his cum.

But in an instant, his mouth is empty. Galo opens his eyes to see Lio jerking himself off in quick, needy flicks of his wrist, and Galo doesn’t hesitate to open his mouth and stick out his tongue for him. He looks up at him with wide, pleading eyes, and Lio can’t resist him.

The first line of hot white paints a line over Galo’s face—up his lip and across the bridge of his nose. Much of the rest lands thick and bitter on his tongue, or spatters across his cheek. A little gets caught on one eyelash, and he instinctively closes that eye, but he does his best to keep one open and watching Lio’s blissed out expression as he makes a mess of him. 

“Oh...Galo…” His name comes through strained, as Lio continues to stroke himself through the reverberating waves of his orgasm. He milks himself dry, letting every drop be tasted by Galo’s tongue or felt on his skin. He paints a mess of him, until he has nothing left. 

“Such a good boy…” Lio breathes, and when he takes his hand off of his dick, his fingers go right into Galo’s mouth. Galo moans as he closes his lips around those digits and sucks, swallowing what was already on his tongue and taking what Lio gives him. 

At some point Galo must have gotten out from under the weight of Lio’s foot, for his hips move on their own accord, rubbing his abused and neglected dick against his boyfriend’s leg. Lio doesn’t stop him this time, just lets him hump his leg as he takes his fingers out of his mouth. He gathers up more of the cum he’s left on that handsome face, and he has Galo suck that off, too. And again, as he clears up more and more of his face, letting Galo swallow everything he’d earned bit by bit. 

“Are you going to cum like this, puppy?” Lio asks him, just as he takes his fingers out of his mouth one last time. Galo slumps forward, pressing his hot cheek against the hollow of Lio’s hip. He wraps his arms around him, giving himself better leverage as he seeks his release against his boyfriend’s body. 

“Mmph…” he mumbles, muffled into Lio’s skin. His face feels sticky, and his knees are starting to hurt, but the feeling of being hard and desperate to cum trumps any other sensation. He just wants to finally orgasm after all of Lio’s teasing, and he doesn’t care how he manages it. 

“Do you think you deserve to cum?” Lio’s hand curls under Galo’s chin, lifting his head up so their eyes can meet. Galo manages the most desperate look that Lio’s maybe ever seen from him, and he almost breaks character right then and there. 

“Please…?” Galo’s voice is so small and strained. “You said I was good...Please, Lio?”

Galo never stops moving his hips, and Lio doesn’t do anything to change that, even as he hums as though considering his boyfriend’s plea. Galo tilts his head down to press his lips to Lio’s hips, and he starts kissing and sucking along his skin. It’s like he’s worshipping him, the way he litters all he can reach with kisses and leaves little pink hickies in his wake. He leaves them over his lower abdomen and down over the start of his thighs, all while murmuring “Please, please,” between each one. 

Oh, how can Lio deny him?

“Galo, come here.”

Galo looks up at Lio, confusion furrowing his brows. Lio smiles warmly as he motions with his fingers for Galo to stand up. 

“Come up, Galo. Let me touch you, baby.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. He struggles a little to get off of his knees after kneeling for so long, and his knees are reddened from the friction of the rug, but he stands with a little support from Lio. Immediately he throws his arms around Lio’s shoulders, and he rubs his cock against Lio’s marked up hip, and he whines into his ear when Lio finally wraps a hand around his leaking dick. 

“That’s it, baby,” Lio coos, using Galo’s precum to ease the stroke of his hand along his length. He’s always so big and heavy in his hand, and he can better feel just how needy Galo is when he’s practically fucking into the circle of his fingers. “You’ve been such a good boy, let me make you feel good…”

Galo doesn’t last long, not after all of his patience and holding back. He cums with a gasp, with his arms squeezing Lio and desperate tears beading from his eyes that are shut tight. His hot release shoots up Lio’s hip, spattering on his belly and making a mess of his hand, but Lio is sure to continue stroking him through it all. He keeps his hand tight, letting Galo fuck into it and ride out his orgasm for as long as he needs it. 

At one point Galo turns his head and catches Lio’s lips in a needy, sloppy kiss. Lio meets him, uncaring for the bitter aftertaste of Galo’s mouth as their tongues meet, as they share their breath and this blissful moment. Galo’s noises are muffled into the affection, whines and moans cut off by their connection. Lio loves when he’s like this, when he’s been so pent up that he can’t stop voicing how good he feels when he’s finally allowed his release. 

It makes it all worth it. Even that loss still displaying on his screen. 

“Galo…?”

He stopped moving at some point. His breath is harsh and hot against the shoulder he leans his cheek against, and he’s starting to put more and more weight on Lio as he uses him as support. Lio isn’t a weakling, but Galo is a big guy, not to mention he’s been standing for awhile now…

“Galo, you’re going to make me fall over...Galo…!”

“Mm?”

Oh, he knows what he’s doing—he can tell from the hint of amusement in that little hum. Lio tries to get better footing as he makes an effort to push Galo’s arms away from holding him, but all he manages to do is lose his balance completely. 

“Galo!”

They both topple to the floor, but at least Galo is nice enough to shift his weight so they land on their sides instead of him on top of his smaller boyfriend. He’s giggling into Lio’s shoulder as he pulls him closer, content to just lay on the floor like this. 

“You’re insufferable,” Lio tells him, but he can’t help the affection in his voice, nor the sound of the smile that pulls at his lips. 

“Mm, you’re mean when you wanna be,” Galo retorts, turning his head to leave a kiss on Lio’s neck. “You had me on my knees for all that time and then had me stand up like that. How much longer did you really expect me to hold up, huh?”

“You could have just behaved in the first place. We could have fucked on the chair after I won, no problem.”

“You love when I misbehave, babe. Even more than you love winning.”

“Debatable.”

Galo feints being hurt with a big pout on his face, and Lio just laughs, shoving his hand in that face and pushing his head away. Galo laughs too, but then…

Lio hears it—other voices somewhere, snickering past Galo’s laughter. 

“Wait, shh shh,” Lio instructs, tapping Galo on the shoulder. 

He stops. They listen. Lio looks up at the desk where his headset is still sitting. 

“Is that…?” Galo looks between Lio and the headset. 

“...Fuck.” Lio groans, and turns to slump flat on the floor. “I am never going to hear the end of this from Gueira and Meis.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Twitter @creates_god


End file.
